


I Just Wanna Love You

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A little post 2x19 fic, in which Maggie fusses over her badass girlfriend.





	I Just Wanna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism always loved and appreciated x

Her words were between kisses, breathless but free. Maggie Sawyer loved Alex Danvers and she, finally, wasn’t scared to say it out loud, was no longer terrified that her words wouldn’t be reciprocated. Someone finally loved her. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’

Alex grinned as she rested her forehead against Maggie’s. ‘So you love me?’

‘More than anything in the world.’

They spent a little longer in the medbay, doing nothing but exchanging love and kisses before Alex, being Alex, had decided she’d had enough of being bedridden. ‘We’ll continue this later, I promise. I want to go thank everyone.’

‘I can bring them in here, you don’t have to move, I--.’

‘I want to thank the whole DEO. They all stuck their neck out for me, I need to thank them,’ Alex insisted, moving to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

Maggie’s lips moved to protest, her hands moving to Alex’s hips to steady her, to stop her.

‘Maggie. It’s okay. I can walk and, if it helps, the second we get home I’ll let you fuss over me and I promise I won’t complain.’

Sighing, Maggie knew she wasn’t going to win this one, snaking an arm around Alex’s slender waist. ‘I think it’s cute that you thought that I _wasn’t_ planning on fussing in the first place. Let me at least help you up.’

 

///

 

Once Alex got the all-clear, they headed home to Maggie’s.

‘Bed, baby,’ Maggie instructed the second they entered the apartment.

Alex pouted. ‘C’mon…’

‘I didn’t make the rules; I’m just enforcing them.’ Although it _was_ hard to resist Alex’s petted lip. Maggie sighed. ‘Okay, I’ll meet you halfway. I’ll bring my duvet to the couch, how about that?’

‘Deal.’

The doctor’s orders had been clear. Keep Alex warm, change her dressing every twenty-four hours and ensure that she didn’t step foot in the DEO for a week. Maggie had already taken the next week off, had been given enough gauze to stock a small hospital and, immediately, she sought out warm clothes for Alex to change into.

‘Hope these are okay?’ She asked, holding up an oversized soccer jersey that she forgot she even owned and a pair of fleece pyjama pants.

Alex, who had stretched herself out on the couch, smiled. ‘Perfect, thank you.’

‘You need help changing?’

‘Please.’

Crouching in front of Alex, Maggie carefully helped her to remove her vest top. Her body had returned to a healthy temperature, but it was still cold to the touch. Alex also winced as she moved her shoulder. Maggie looked at her with apologetic eyes. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘It’s also badass. You performed surgery on yourself with a credit card.’

Alex smiled. ‘That reminds me. I should probably contact my bank to get a new one.’

 _Only she would think that mere hours after everything she’d been through. Just like how she had asked how Maggie was when she woke_. Maggie just couldn’t deal with this girl. ‘You’re remarkable, Alex. And I can’t wait for this lifetime of firsts. This lifetime together.’

‘And our dog,’ Alex added.

‘You’re not calling her Gertrude.’ _Really, Alex? Gertrude?_

‘Bertha?’

‘How about we keep thinking?’ Maggie said, with a wink. ‘What about kids, do you want kids? I mean it’s not a dealbreaker, neither is the dog, all I want is you, Alex. You’re more than enough but all this, thinking of a future with you? It’s exciting. It’s new. And I love it, Alex. I love thinking about it and I love feeling so excited, so happy.’ It was probably too much to spring on someone all at once, but the crazy part of herself had been buried so long, it couldn’t control itself as it surfaced.

Thankfully, Alex wasn’t overwhelmed with all these new revelations, grinning. ‘I…haven’t given it much thought. But kids with you? That’d be pretty awesome.’

‘Right?’ Not now, obviously, but maybe one day after they got their first dog and their first house. _After they got married_. This time last year, Maggie could only dream of being this ridiculously happy in life. ‘Sorry, I’m going all crazy on you, aren’t I? You must be hungry. What do you want to eat?’

‘Pizza.’

‘The usual order?’

Alex gave a small nod.

‘I’ll order it,’ Maggie said with a smile, placing a hand on each of Alex’s knees. ‘You get warm and comfy, alright?’

 

///

 

Alex had fallen asleep during the three minutes it took Maggie to place their order.

Just liked she had in the medbay, she looked peaceful and content. This time there was no monitors, no harsh hospital lights and none of that unmistakable sterile hospital smell – this time, Maggie also felt peaceful and content, knowing that her girl was home and was okay. Everything was so wonderful.

It pained her to have to wake her love up but she had to, so did so gently with soft kisses on her nose. ‘Hey sweetheart,’ Maggie smiled as Alex’s eyes fluttered opened. ‘Pizza’s here.’

‘How long was I out?’ She asked sleepily.

‘Not long. You feeling okay?’

‘Yeah…just tired.’

‘I’m starting to feel it too. You need to eat though. Build your strength back up.’

Nodding in agreement, Alex glanced at the laptop that lay open and on, on the coffee table. The colourful images of blue skies and bright suns were impossible to not notice. ‘What have you been looking at?’

‘Flights.’

‘For a holiday?’

‘I think we both need one,’ Maggie said, stacking slices of pizza, garlic bread and some tortilla chips with dip on a plate before handing it to her. She grabbed her own plate as well as her laptop and nestled under the covers beside Alex. ‘Where do you want to go? And don’t you dare say anywhere.’

‘Not _SeaWorld_ that’s for damn sure.’

It was meant to be a joke, Alex even laughed after she said it, but Maggie was serious, concerned and worried. ‘Would you be okay if we went to somewhere with beaches? With the--.’ _Sea._ She wanted to say sea, but Alex jumped in there before she could say it, her voice strong and unwavering.

‘I’m not scared of water.’

Asking her if she was sure would be condescending, so she didn’t. Instead, Maggie looked at her girlfriend with nothing but care and love, letting Alex speak.

‘Maggie,’ Alex reached for her hand and squeezed it. ‘I was never scared of drowning. Drowning, _dying_ , I accepted that, I accept that every day of my life, it’s my job, it’s what I do. I’ve been kidnapped before, even tortured and have had way too many close calls and I’ve always… _dealt_ with that. That part is actually easy to come to terms with because I signed up for it. But…but you? All I could think about in that tank was you. Leaving you…that was what scared me.’

‘I don’t want to ever lose you, Alex.’

‘And you won’t because as long as there’s air in my lungs and blood in my veins, I’m gonna keep fighting for you. For us. _You_ kept me going in that tank, _you_ gave me a reason to survive,’ Alex leaned over to wipe away the couple of tears that had slid down Maggie’s cheek, her touch still cold. ‘Now, holidays. I wanna go sightseeing, do all the touristy things and loads take photos of you in front of landmarks. Throw some cities at me.’

Maggie smiled, started spitballing. ‘Uh Rome? London? Paris?’

Alex pursed her lips. ‘What about all three? Make a tour of it?’

‘You serious?’

‘I’ve got some money and a hell of a lot of vacation days that I haven’t taken, why not? Life’s too short, remember?’

‘God I love you. And, god, you must be tired of me saying that today.’

‘I’ll never be tired of you saying that. Never.’

‘Good, ‘cause you’re gonna be hearing it a lot.’

‘Yeah?’

‘For the rest of your life,’ Maggie said, nodding at the plates in front of them. ‘Okay, fussing recommencing because your pizza’s getting cold and I--.’ She was cut off by a slice of pizza right in her mouth. She arched a brow, spoke with her mouth full. ‘Really, Alex?’

Alex grinned. ‘Yes Maggie. Don’t think that Kara didn’t tell me that you didn’t eat when I was gone.’

She couldn’t deny it. Instead, she grabbed a piece of garlic bread and shoved it into Alex’s mouth, prompting an impromptu back and forth session of feeding each other, occasionally breaking to kiss or to giggle. They had turned into that ridiculous loved-up couple but, frankly, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
